


Memory on display

by AlexTheAlmighty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel still has feelings for Jack, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reaper 76, Unknowing about eachothers survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheAlmighty/pseuds/AlexTheAlmighty
Summary: Gabriel sits down and places his legs and feet on the sofa next to him. He thinks. That's all he can do to meet him.





	Memory on display

Gabriel sits down and places his legs and feet on the sofa next to him. He thinks. That's all he can do to meet him. It has been nearly 10 years since the fall of overwatch, since the fight he had with Jack, and since the death of his lover. Jack was so special to him. He was the only one who understood him by nature and the only one he could trust to 100%. The blonde tall beautie had always been to Gabriels liking. Everything, the way his hair fell softly over his pale skin and how that skinny boy turned from innocent and beautiful to a killing machine. Just like Gabriel. After their first mission Jack and Gabe had sat in the bunkers and Gabe was trying to calm Jack down. Jack was devistated. He had been taking a 'innocent' omnics life and Gabe knew that Jack thought of the omnics as humans. They had feelings, needs, familys and everything that humans have. 

Do they feel pain? Of course they do. Not the physical pain that humans feel but they would feel the same pain if they had to see their friends die, just like any human. 

Gabe shook his head and closed his eyes. He wanted to forget. Jack was gone. He is dead and he would not come back, yet still Reyes can feel his precence. "Are you in a better place now, Jackie?" He keeps thinking out loud as he stretches out to take more space on the couch. He bit his lip softly. Why would Dr ziegler bring Gabriel back instead of Jack? What had Gabriel done to deserve this?

As Gabriel falls into deep slumber he dreams back to the days when Jack Morrison was still in his reach and smiling, being alive and well. He dreams back to their first real date outside of the watchpoint. How Jack had smiled when they took their time to bike to a nearby lake and as they sat down in the grass and talked away for hours before closing the distance between them and locking lips. Jacks lips was a sensation that Gabriel would never forget. He could still feel the warmth of soft breathing on his own. When he laid Jackie down in the grass and brushed his golden locks away from that perfect face, beaming with happiness of being with the other. The two made love that fresh summer evening. The sun had just gone down and the horizon was shifting in crimson and pastel pink. It was so beautiful. He could still feel the soft aroma of camellias around himself as he dreamt away to happier times. When the two laid next to eachother in the grass and were surrounded by flowers and trees, knowing that they were far away from civilization so even if Jack would want to scream as Gabe pounded him, he could without being heard by anyone but Reyes. 

But he would never return from the dead, his wounds were fatal. Even if he would, he would probably have forgotten all about them and about Reyes. He would not forgive for what Reyes said. 

The fight the day when overwatch fell for the bombs Gabriel was being in a grumpy mood and he took it all out on Jack. Jack and one of the other squad members had been getting too close and gabriel told him that if Jack wanted to be with someone else he wouldn't care. Jack had run off crying. Gabe had just stood there in silence and when he heard the alarm his firs instinct was to make sure that Jack got out, but he didn't make it in time until the bomb was fired in the base where Jack and Gabe had their dorms and where Jack was heading when he had been hurt. Gabriel had fallen onto his knees and he would not resist when the outsiders broke in and shot at him. Without Jack he was nothing. 

Gabriel woke up from his deep thoughts and shed a tear. He would never forget that day. It had been nearly 10 years and the memory of Jack was all that Reyes got. 

 

A sudden cold hand to his shoulder got him startled as he turned around to face the silver haired man with a visor and mask covering his face. "G-..gabe?" The soft voice sank into Gabriels head but he could not process who's voice it was. It would be impossible. "It's you isn't it, Gabriel?" The other man said and sank his head into Gabriels neck in a warm hug. "I can feel it.." 

"Jack? It's impossible, i saw how the dorms were blown up!" Gabriel could barely think straight. Was this just a fiction of his own imagination? 

"I'm still here with you Gabriel, And i do forgive you. I love you!" Jack cried out and clinged on tighter. "I love you too, mí luna. I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short fic <3


End file.
